


Ashamed

by arisu16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: james potter reference, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: Harry to his father





	

Everyone says  
I’m just like you dad.  
Each time I hear,  
I puff up with pride.  
It gives me strength  
and makes you feel near.  
The man I never knew  
cause too young, you died.  
Then I saw  
the things you did.  
My stomach twists  
and ties in knots.  
You’re the bully  
I’ve always faced.  
Cruel without reason,  
a show-off for cheap laughs.  
Now at your mention  
I can’t help but feel  
so ashamed.


End file.
